Harry Potter, The Silver Dragon
by nickflash
Summary: After undergoing some remarkable changes following an attack. A new and improved harry potter sets out on a adventure. rated T for possible language and violence rating may change later. first fic be kind, R&R it really will help. cover pic doesn't match the dragon.
1. prolog part 1

**Harry Potter The Silver Dragon**

**By, nickflash**

'_thought'_

'SPELL' or shouted '**SPELL'****  
><strong>

"TALKING"

Prolog

**October 31st 8 pm **

On a calm Halloween night in the small village of Godric's Hollow A cloaked figure walks toward the supposed place of the child that was destined to defeat him. He did not take great pleasure in killing babies but it must be done to insure his continued existence if that the new divination teacher's prophecy is correct.

After a short walk he comes up to a short balding man with mouse like features in front of a small cottage "is this the house?" he asks to which the sad excuse for a man replies "yes master they are all inside" "good wait here for my return" with that last order he walks toward the small home of his prophesied destroyer. Looking at the house it does not seem like much to him but he is used to staying in his followers mansions now so he does not judge. As he reached that door he thought of knocking just for the hell of it but decided it is more enjoyable just blowing the door away, taking a step back then bellowing '**BOMBARDA**' causing the door to explode inward. Dodging a red spell aimed where his head just was he steps inside the house immediately throwing up a shield to block the next curse

"ah James Potter how nice to see you' taking a breath he continuous while holding his shield ' I have come for you child no more noble blood need be spent this night just surrender and this will be all over in a blink of an eye, you are still young you can have more children"

"I will never give up my child to a monster like you" James yelled back

with a dramatic sigh the man drops his shield and starts firing curses and jinxes again

"I wish I could say that disappoints me but we both know that would be a lie just like how we both know how this will end"

"I know I will not win but I just need to buy time" than James as if feeling something looks upstairs and smiles

"well then I need not waste any more time '**AVADA KADAVRA' **" with that last spell the head of house Potter falls dead before he could comprehend what happened.

While James was fighting for his life Lily Potter was trying to escape. Realizing that portkeys and apperation didn't work she started on her last resort fail safe. A protection ritual that binds her life force to that of her child, it was a ritual she found in the old family library from before the roman times she translated, all she needed to do was put the right rune on harry and when she is about to die from her attacker will everything she is to protect her child and say three seeming simple but extremely powerful words.

Just as Lily finished putting together her ritual the nursery door slammed open. As Lily reaches for her wand it is knocked from her hand as a quick silent 'EXPELERMUS' from the man brings the wand to his outstretched hand

"Lily I will make the same offer I made your husband lying dead downstairs' breathing in and out for dramatic effect ' step aside and I will let you live, one of my followers asked I spare your life"

"never will I let you harm my baby"

"what good to him will you be dead?"

"more good than you ever will be"

"as you wish" '**AVADA KADAVRA**'

as the man said the last incantation Lily quickly finalized the ritual before she died, whispered low enough only the baby lying in the cradle will here "I love you" with those words as the green light from the man's wand came towards her she willed her life force into the ritual right before she would have been killed by the curse.

Not noticing the brief shimmer that appeared over the baby as he was watching Lily, the man looks at the child staring at him in the crib

"you were to destroy me, I can tell your would become powerful, but I can not let that happen"

pointing his wand at the child now he shouts

"I AM LORD VOLDEMORT WITH THIS I WILL RULE FOREVER" and fires the same sickly green curse at the child that ended his parents

time seemed to slow as the curse reached the boy, as soon as it came within inches the boys whole body seemed to glow. Just as the killing curse touched the boy there was a bright golden flash and it rebounded back to its caster

blinded by the flash Lord Voldemort never saw his own curse coming back at him until it was too late. There was a massive backlash as the curse exploded on contact destroying the dark lord's body and half the nursery, but the ritual's magic protected the small babe from the backlash

all was silent but for sound of a babies breath until out of the ashes of the destroyed body rose a wraith of the man once known as Lord Voldemort. Looking at the child with contempt for what he has became he flies at the child intending to possess the child. As soon as he reached the child his damaged soul and the child's soul plus the ritual fought for dominance. Eventual Voldemort's soul was ejected but not before leaving a small piece behind locked away in a scar. Magically and mentally exhausted the child fell asleep.

**November 28th 2 am **

on a quiet cloudless night a cat with strangely intelligent eyes sitting on a fence is watching the front of a house when it hears a soft popping sound to her left. Quickly turning human with a jump, she approaches the an old man with a long white beard that just suddenly appeared "you know Albus I must protest placing him here these are the worst sort of muggles" "but my dear Minerva for so long as he stays with his mother's blood or his aunt if you will no harm may become of him""I still don't like it but I will trust you on this"

overhead they hear a roar of a motorcycle engine coming closer from above. They begin walking to where a large man riding a motorcycle is getting off picking up a bundle from the side car as the two approach he looks up "hello Albus and Minerva I brought him right here like you asked"

"thank you Hagrid, hand him to me" says Albus as he conjures as basket and places a few heating charms on it to last the night. Placing the young last of the Potters in the basket wrapped in blankets he walks up to a normal looking house with his two companions.

"I think I shall place him here with a letter for Petunia to tell them all they need to know for now as of what has become of her sister and what must be done with Harry here"

"are you sure he is safe being placed on the doorstep?" worries Minerva

"yes, I believe he is safe for now the wards are in place and I shall sent over a close friend to watch over him these coming years" with that said he places Harry down on the doorstep and all three turn to leave in their own ways.

**Time skip 5 hours**

It was a normal day for the perfectly normal(if you ask them) Dursley household until Vernon Dursley opens the front do to get the morning newspaper and not only finds the paper but also a boy wrapped up in blankets resting on his doorstep. He knew instantly it was that freak son of the freakish in-laws of his. Grabbing the basket and placing it on the kitchen table he waits for his wife to come downstairs.

"pet look what I found on our doorstep and he had a letter on him" says an agitated Vernon Dursley

"well I'll read the letter and see what is says as I seems to be addressed to me" after about 5 minutes of reading and making sure she read it correctly she looks over to Vernon who has a expectant look on his face as she finishes reading

"well it seems _they_ want us to take him in" hissing out the word they venomously

"I do not want a freak in this house with our perfect Dudley"

thinking a moment Petunia replies "we could use him to do all they work and maybe even beat the magic out of him"

now Vernon is doesn't have the best figure considering has weighs over 300 pounds and has more than one chin, so when he hears about a way to do less work and even have a punching bag to get his frustrations out his laziness wins over from the side of him that despises the 'freaks' as he calls them and agrees with Petunia that they would keep him.

"Ok pet we will keep him but put him in the cupboard under the stairs, he does not deserve a room for what he is"

"as you wish Vernon" taking the basket she places it in the dark cupboard under the stairs.

**April 12th 1986**

a pounding noise wakes up one Harry Potter or as he knows himself the freak

"get up freak we are leaving and you are coming with us seeing as how we have no one to watch you while we are gone" says Vernon

getting out of his cupboard under the stairs he feels a fat hand grab the collar of his two size too big shirt dragging him outside into a pre-packed car

"we are heading out into the countryside to visit aunt Marge's dog breeding farm so I want no freakishness or there will be severe consequences understand?" asks/tells Vernon

"yes uncle" comes the quiet voice of Harry

"good we will be there in a few hours"

a good(relatively) few hours later they pull up to a dusty and dirty looking farm complete with run down looking farm buildings and are greeted but a plump ugly woman by the name of Margaret Dursley

"how is my favorite brother doing these days?"

"doing good but we had to bring the freak with us because the regular sitter canceled last second"

"well we can always put him to work shoveling crap in the bulldog cages" replied Marge

"good idea we can have him stay in the shed next to the house to keep him out of our way too"

**April 23rd 1986 **

after two days of hard work five-year old Harry is exhausted but keeps working for fear of his uncle's punishments. At around 2 pm Dudley decided to released some dogs while harry is working. As the dogs are chasing Harry he is wishing to get away as the gain on him. It was this instinctual need to get away that caused him to apperate from the inside of the building to the roof but Dudley saw this and immediately ran to tell his father

coming out of the house and getting Harry down from the roof Vernon ties Harry to a chair and tells him "no food or water for two days a punishment for your freakishness.

Unknown to any resident of bulldog ranch a wizard of not very good morals feels the magic and seeks out the source. Thinking the must be some Muggleborn and his family he decides just to kill them all and casts the powerful and uncontrollable fire spell known to wizard kind fiendfyre. As the fire consumes everything in its path Harry starts to Panic feeling the heat building up in the barn as the building burns around him licking his skin burning him.

As his admittedly powerful magic senses in mortal peril, so it does what it has to do to survive and that is change the vessel it is living in.

the first thing to happen is his skin starts to turn to silver with overlapping scales. Next his arms turn into a second set of legs and turn inverted of what they were before. The hips change from a shape to support upright walking to that would support walking on all fours. From his back 6 wings start to grow out inline one after the other in pairs and a tail starts growing from the base of his spine, from the tip of the tail to the base of the skull spines shaped like a leaf and serrated grow out. His face elongates and flattens to form a snout like a mix between a crocodile and a western dragon. Two small pointy horns as black as night from on the top of his skull on either side of the head. Sharp points form on the ends of his classical western shaped wings with a dagger like point forming out of the end of his tail. The last thing to change are his hands, changing from that of human hands to four-toed clawed appendages that are more birdlike than human but with opposable thumbs on both front limbs. Change complete and magically exhausted he curls into a ball of fire-proof scales and fall unconsciousness just as the building finally collapses. Unseen by anyone a black cloud of smoke including a terrifying shriek accompanying it herald the destruction of the foreign soul piece inside his now gone scar.

Five minutes later men in maroon colored robes appear and wipe the memories of the incident from the muggles minds. Planting memories of a regular house fire gone bad and leave without checking to see if the there was anything alive in the rubble.

Waking up in the early hours of the morning a recently transformed Harry Potter wakes up with no memories of who he is or why he is here but could not care less as the still smoldering building was relaxing but as it finally cooled he got out from the rubble he was under and left for the woods where his new instincts told him he would find food and with the decision made and the direction chosen the legend of the silver dragon began.


	2. prolog part 2

**AN: the end of this chapter is super dark at the end and why this fic is rated T**

** but is necessary to the plot so bear with me**

**because I forgot last chapter( a big no no btw) I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM x2 for last chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter, The Silver Dragon<strong>

**By, nickflash**

**chapter 2**

**Prolog part 2**

**Samantha Edwards**

**June 16th 1974 Liverpool England**

In the early hours of the morning a shrill cry is heard inside a hospital maternity ward.

"congratulations it is a girl"says a doctor handing a pink bundle to a tired but smiling new mother, she looks down on her baby girl, "what will be her name?" the mother looks at her husband who nods to her and replies " Samantha Jane Edwards is her name""now rest I will take care of the baby for you until you awake"

A few days later a new family leaves the hospital on the way to their home with a new baby girl, not knowing that this will not be a normal child but a truly magical one. Arriving at their home which is a small 4 bedroom 2 ½ bath home in the suburbs with a white fence going around the property. The home has a relatively small front yard with a few small bushes and a flower garden but with a large fenced in back yard complete with a in ground pool and patio. they park the car in the connected garage and enter the connecting kitchen.

Inside a soft pink nursery the new parents place the baby in a crib and switch out the blankets so that their new baby girl has a fresh blanket to sleep in and sets the baby monitor next to the crib and place the old blanket on top of the dresser/changing table combination next to the crib and head down one door to their room to get some much-needed sleep, thinking they will not get much in the future. About a five hours after they go to sleep they get awakened by a feedback sound coming from the baby monitor and rush into the room, but finding nothing out of place but for the fact the blankets seem to have switched, dismissing it as bad recall of what blanket they ended up leaving her with and checking that nothing was wrong with the baby monitor they go back to bed a little confused.

**Time skip 5 years still in the Edward's home**

The sound of soft padded foot steps can be heard as a pair of feet sneak through the home. Entering the master bedroom the person creeps slowly up to two sleeping forms in the bed. Getting right next to the female form "MOMMY WAKE UP SCHOOL TODAY!" giggling Samantha jumps onto the bed laughing very hard. Groaning her father rolls and looks at the alarm clock and sees 5:00 AM in big numbers wondering 'how did she get in we locked the door', figuring they will not get any more sleep the parents get out of bed shooing the little girl out to get dressed. After quick showers they come downstairs to find an extremely excited five-year old squirming on her seat waiting for her parents to make breakfast for her "excited for your first day of school?" asks her mother "YES!" you can practically see the energy she has rolling off her as she replies to her mother.

At 6:00am a little girl dressed in light blue sweat pants, a hot pint T-shirt and wearing a purple and pink striped backpack full of her new school books is standing by the front door. "ok sweating daddy is going to drive you to school today, give mommy a hug" hugs given the bubbly little girl gets in the car with her dad for the drive to school.

**5 minutes later**

"are we there yet" "no" "what about now" "still no"

**10 minutes later**

A car pulls up to a school building with a girl staring out of the window with a look of wonder as she looks at all the other children being dropped off by their parents or getting off a bus "dad this is it right?" "yes Sam we are here" with a loud cry of "YAAAAA" she opens the door jumps out of the car and is at the driver's door opening it before her father even realizes it. Getting out of the car her father looks down to his daughter with arms spread wide and a big smile on her face "hug" "ok a quick hug then you have to hurry off to class" giving her a hug he sees her running of and yells "make lots of friends honey" a higher pitched "I will daddy" is the reply he gets as she runs into the building

**A few hours later**

Jonathan Edwards was waiting for his daughter reflecting on how fast time flies one day your changing her nappies the next you are picking her up from her first day of school. He is broken out of his reverie by the noise of a door opening "hey Samantha how was your day?" this set off a steam of words and hand gestures that lasted until they pulled into the driveway "- and Jenny said she would bring her new doll in so I can see it" "hmm this jenny is she your new friend?" this led to a five-minute rant about everything she knows about and feels strongly about her new friend Jenny with a level of enthusiasm only a child could pull off, then they reached the kitchen where she saw her mother and told her everything she just told her dad. After about another ten minutes a winded but happy Samantha Edwards is sitting in the living room having moved there during her excited spewing of words almost too fast for her mother to understand "well I can see you had a busy day and made a new friend" "yep" replied Samantha popping the 'P' in yep.

**Time skip 5 years**

over the years Jennifer(Jenny) and Samantha(Sam) became the best of friends doing everything together from school activities to even having the same favorite band(AC/DC) so when on one rare beautiful English day when a woman showed up at her door telling her that she is a witch and even proving magic is real. well and truly rocked her world to the foundations.

Sam was in a bind she wanted to go to this magic school but since her best Friend Jenny is not a witch she would have to leave her behind and she can't even tell her what she is. 'it would be so much easier to decide if I could talk to her about it' then she had an idea maybe she could talk to her about it but in a different way.

Running downstairs to the phone and cursing that fact that her number has so many zeros**(1)** in it she waits for Jenny or her parents to pick up.

"Williamson residence this is Jenny who is calling?"

"hey Jenny this is Sam"

"oh hi Sam how are you doing?"

"good I guess, we really need to talk face to face I got some news"

"ok one sec' a sound of the phone being set down and muffled talking is heard 'ok my parents say you can come over see you soon"

"ok see you soon"

Putting the phone down Sam tells her parents she is going to Jenny's house "ok but call when you get there" said her mother

a relatively long walk later(for a short 10yr old a mile is a long way) Sam arrives at her friend's home which is a two-story home painted an odd shade of dark green that at no point in time would ever be considered tasteful. Running up to the door and using the knocker she waits for hoping Jenny will answer. The door opens to show the smiling face of Jenny who seems to have had a lay in because of the fact she is in a one piece poke-dotted wool pajama with her long brown hair tied into a pony tail that stretches to her mid-back "Hey Sam you said you have news come on in"

"Yes I have news that could be life changing"

"well go ahead and tell me I have waited to hear it ever since you called"

"well I got accepted to a boarding school on upper Scotland that is for gifted students, but that means I will not be able to see you for ten months out of the year"

"will you still be able to write me?"

"yep I should be able to do that"

"well as much as I would love for us to stay together I want you to be the best you can be. Go to the school and send me a letter about how you like it there every week and when you come back for the summer we can catch up and spend all our time together how does that sound?"

"that sounds great I was worried you would have a big problem with this, it takes a load off my mind"

"of course I would support you your my best friend, just remember to send me a letter or I will have to come up there myself" they both laughed at that because they knew she would

"thanks a lot Jenny see you tomorrow"

"get home safe Sam"

"I will"

**August 10th 1984 London UK**

Samantha and her parents park on a street across from a pub apparently on she can see "we are here mum"

"are you sure Sam I don't see it"

pulling her parents out of the car and over to where the Professor said to go a pub suddenly appears to the parents even though Sam could see it all along. Walking into the place they see the interior of what looks to be a turn of the century pub with dim lighting and dirty floors. Walking up to the counter they ask the bartender how to get into Diagon alley "you must be muggleborn, I'll show you and let you in but you need a wand to get in and be careful of the purebloods they will not take kindly to you but they are the minority" with that said he leads them to the back and a seemingly solid brick wall "ok pay careful attention to which bricks I tap and what order I do it in" tapping the correct bricks, the wall seems to fold into itself forming a grand archway showing the group their first view of the place called Diagon alley, on either side of cobblestone walkway is shops that would not look out of place in the 1700's selling anything from books on magic to frog's eyes and flying brooms. Following the alleyway to a giant white marble building with a solid gold plaque saying **Gringotts** with another plaque over the front doors saying

**_Enter, stranger, but take heed_  
><em>Of what awaits the sin of greed<em>  
><em>For those who take, but do not earn,<em>  
><em>Must pay most dearly in their turn.<em>  
><em>So if you seek beneath our floors<em>  
><em>A treasure that was never yours,<em>  
><em>Thief, you have been warned, beware<em>  
><em>Of finding more than treasure there.<em> **

**(from the HP:philosophers stone)**

with that ominous warning the enter the building gazing at the strange short creatures that must be goblins. realizing they were staring and that it is rude they get in the shortest line to a teller.

A grinding voice asks them without even looking up from his ledger "what business do you have?" as soon as they reach the teller. Taken aback her father has to compose himself before saying he would like to open an account and convert British pounds to galleons"

"I must tell you that it is five pounds to galleon, do you wish to continue?"

"yes that is fine I would like to have 10,000 pounds converted" as he said this he lifted a duffel bag he was carrying

"that will not be a problem" taking out a new sheet of parchment he asks "what name will the vault be under?"

"Edwards"

"very well I will have you see Bloodclaw for the small details" pressing a small rune on the desk he summons the aforementioned goblin "Bloodclaw you have new customers" the new goblin looks at them and motions them to follow him "follow me I will take you to my office"

after a long and confusing walk they come to a door labeled '**BLOODCLAW**' opening the door and ushering them in then closing it behind them, Bloodclaw then walk over and sits behind his desk. Getting out a new stack of forms and parchments "you need to sign these to open your new vault" handing over two pieces of parchment for them to read and sign "then fill these forms out to configure the vault to fulfill your needs. Like what can an cannot be accessed by your daughter per say"

after two hours of signing and filling out forms they have it set up how they like it. The vault is set to refill from their muggle bank accounts and upon Sam's 17th birthday she will gain control but in the case of their deaths she will gain full control whenever that happens so she can survive in the magical world and muggle world for when the worst happens.

Job done in the office and 100 Galleons withdrawn they head into the alley to get her things. They go to the bookstore first to buy her school books plus a few extra so she can understand the culture better. Next they went to get her potions supplies holding their noses the whole time and almost running out of the shop to get away from the smell. After much arguing Sam convinces her parents to let her get an owl to send them letters with so as not to rely on school owls. then with her parents suffering from prolonged exposure to the puppy dog eyes she also gets a cute cat named Tigger, who had chocolate eyes and white and brown striped body. Realizing how fast their items were getting heavy and cumbersome the decide the next stop is a good quality trunk. Walking into the trunk shop they hear a bell ring and a man call out from the back "I'll be out in a moment feel free to look around" following his advice they look around and were astonished by the number and variety of trunks and bags available "so what are you folks looking for" snapped out of their gazing the turned back to the shop keeper

"We need a trunk with lots of room and will last a very long time"

"I think I have just the thing" walking around the sales counter he walked to the back wall picking up a solid-looking trunk wrapped in leather "this one should be good for what you need. As I can guess you are going to be a first year" looking at Sam who then nods "well this is the biggest size in external dimensions they let you have and has three compartments just undo one of the three latches you see on the front and the other two will open with it to the compartment the latch corresponds to" "now, the first two compartments are the size of the trunk its self but the last one you find has a ladder going down to a walk in closet" taking a deep breath he continues " now it is covered in dragon leather to protect the oak under but it has a series of runes inscribed in it to make in near indestructible if it breaks give it to me I'll replace it for free the second function of the runes is to make it light as a feather and shrink to the size of a matchbox when you touch the top and say shrink with your wand or index finger" he demonstrated the shrink and feather light features

"we'll take it" handing over the required money

"oh one last thing if you put one drop of blood on each latch it will only open for you I can heal your finger if you want to do it now"

pricking her finger with a pin the man had she puts a drop of blood on each latch watching them each glow briefly when the blood touches them and gets sucked in. after the shopkeeper healed her finger they moved on to the one shop the girls were most looking forward to the clothes shop. One hour and more groaning and whining than you would think is normal for a grown man, her father is finally looking at the sky after what most men consider cruel and unusual punishment also known as clothes shopping with woman,but for his own continued good health he did not voice these thoughts.

The last stop was her wand and she was both excited and nervous. Opening the door and hearing a bell go off, the Edwards' walk up to the counter staring at the shelf upon shelf of what they assumed to be wand boxes

"hello, I have been waiting for you" said a man from behind them

jumping in surprise and turning to look at the man in the corner that they did not notice until now

acting as if nothing was wrong with scaring the shit out of customers he continues like nothing happened

"lets see what wand chooses you, it is always the wand that chooses the wizard never the other way around. it is one of the great mysteries in wandlore" "lets see here how about cherry unicorn hair 10 ½ inches" handing the wand out to Sam but as soon as she touches it he pulls it away muttering under his breath "here try out this one maple and dragon heartstring 11 inches" when it touches her hand it feels half complete, was the best she could describe the feeling to herself as"well it seems dragon heart string is right for you but lets try a different wood" going up to the shelves he looks them over for a few moments before coming back with a box looking strangely happy "black ironwood and dragon heartstring 10 inches" then handing the box for her to take looking at her expectantly. As soon as the wand is in her hand she feels a rush of warmth up her arm and through her body while all the candles in the shop flare up briefly then die down.

"thank you mister Olivander"

"yes now take care of that wand it will serve you well"

after her parents payed for the wand and a holster so she did not need to keep it in her pocket. they headed back through the leaky cauldron, which is the pub they passed through earlier that morning, and back to their car for the long drive home to Liverpool.

**September 1****st**** 9:30 am**

"the ticket says 9 ¾ so it is here somewhere" the Edwards family has been looking for the oddly numbered platform going on 15 minutes with no luck and can't ask a station worker without sounding crazy. Until out of the corner of her eye Sam sees a person disappear into the third pillar between platforms 9 and 10

"mum dad this way I think I saw something" running over to the pillar she slowly tries to put her hand on the face of the pillar and is surprised when I goes right through, now curious she sticks her head in and sees a whole different platform with a bright scarlet steam engine. After pulling her head out she get her parents to try to go through and is disappointed to find they can't, so they wish her well and headed back to their car after she went trough. Making her way through the crowd she gets on the train and starts looking for an empty compartment and waits for the train to start its journey.

* * *

><p>Sam wakes up when she hears a five-minute warning to get ready for when the train reaches the station.<p>

After switching to robes and making sure she has everything Sam looks out the window watching the last bit of countryside go by before the train finally reaches the station. Getting off the train onto the platform she hears a booming voice say

"firs years al' Firs years over 'ere" looking towards the giant of a man holding a lantern she thinks '_no way a normal human can be that tall_'

"gather 'round, ok got everyone, good follow me to te' boats" turning around the man leads all the other first years down to the docks on this side of what appears to be a large lake

"no more than four a boat" getting in the only remaining boat with a redheaded boy she introduces herself

"Hello I'm Samantha Edwards pleasure to meet you" holding out her hand which he takes with a shake and says

"Charlie Weasley the pleasure is all mine" as she was about to talk again she hears many gasps and turns around to see the most magnificent sight she has ever seen a breathtaking castle is just now visible with many towers and glowing windows it is the most majestic thing she has ever seen. After getting over the sight of the castle they hear a shouted "mind your heads" of course you would only have to mind your heads if you were over 7 foot tall but he did not think of that as they pass under an overhang.

After leading the new first year students to the castle he hands them off the a very stern looking woman that makes you never want to break a rule just by the sight of her.

"My name in Minerva McGonagall I am the deputy headmistress and professor of transfiguration here in the castle. In moments you will be sorted into the houses which are Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor your house is like your family you eat with your family, you sleep with your family your successes will win you and your house points but your failures will lose you points now I will go set up for the sorting I suggest you smarten yourselves up."

After she leaves people start guessing what they do to sort students, theories range from a test to who can eat the most pudding. Even a theory you have to fight the giant squid(which apparently is in a lake next to a school full of children) she is again startled out of her musings when a shriek is heard to her left and she sees not one but many ghosts come floating into the hall "took what we have here, must be new first years hope to see you in my old house" and a soon as the came they left floating through the next wall, leaving some very shocked muggleborns behind in their wake.

Another five minutes and the doors open revealing prof. McGonagall standing there looking at them "as I call your names you will go up to the stool and put the hat on it will then sort you into houses. After she said that she pulls out a list and starts reading names one by one until she hears her name

"Edwards, Samantha"

walking up to the hat trying not to show how nervous she is, when she reaches the stool the Professor puts the hat on her head and she hears a voice in her head '_what do we have here, hmm from what I can see you are a hard worker but have a thirst for knowledge where would you like to go_?' '_I get a choice_?' '_there always is a choice but I can see where you want to go already it better be_ **HUFFLEPUFF**'

Her time in Hogwarts started off perfectly fine going to class answering questions when they are asked just like any normal school, if you take away the fact that the classes are about magic and the fact that everything in the school seems to be magical from moving stairs, to singing suits of armor.

About halfway through the year she got cornered by a group of 4th year Slytherins "look we got here a lone puff mudblood maybe we should show her she is not wanted" after vanishing her clothes they left her near naked in nothing but a training bra and knickers she bursts out crying and runs into the nearest abandoned classroom to hide away from prying eyes

A hour later a female 7th year comes by and helps her because she overheard the bullies bragging about what they did. But the damage is done and rumors spread faster than wildfire, so by the end of the week nearly every student heard what happened.

This motivated her to learn all she can so it does not happen again. Her commitment to learning pays off because at the end of the year she is top of her class but even that did not stop the rumors jealous students started about her. Except at this point she did not care.

* * *

><p>After she got off the train back at kings cross she was very excited to see her parents and childhood friend Jenny. Walking through the barrier and looking to her left she spots her parents and give them a big running hug" I missed you mum and dad" "we missed you too sweet heart" "come on the car is this way you can tell all you learned on the way home" on they way home she told them everything minus the bullying part for as bad as that was she like learning magic more.<p>

During the summer she reconnected to her friend went on a trip to France. Went to the need pool. Saw some movies and just overall had a blast. Before she knows it the summer break is over and it is time to go back to school and all the bullying, but she thinks it might be better this year however unlikely that is.

* * *

><p>It is not better this year. A week into the school year and it is back to how it was. On the bright side she befriended Charlie Weasley, so she had someone to talk to and learned all about his love of anything dragon related.<p>

It was the end of another school year and she top of her class again but this time charlie was second because she told him 'if you want to handle dragons you need to know the spells for it' that lit the proverbial fire under him and he started studying but for all her success they still bullied her because she was not a Pureblood idiot as she called them and it came to a head by the lake a few days before the train would leave for London.

"hey mudblood you better look out this summer we don't take too kindly to cheating bitches like you"

looking behind her she sees three boys in Slytherin robes and a girl in Ravenclaw robes sneering down at her. Getting up she says back

"I don't need to cheat you purebloods are so inbred and stupid you can't even tie your own shoes with out help" than laughs at them and walks away.

"you may laugh now be we will find you and you won't be laughing then"

thinking nothing of what she thought was a simple school yard threat she moved on

Sam's family decided to go camping in as many national parks as they can do this summer so they packed up two tents some extra tent stakes and all other relevant gear and food and headed out to north york moors national park for a bit of camping and hiking to bond as a family again.

Sam went to bed that night with a feeling like something terrible was going to happen but couldn't figure out what so she went to bed deciding she would tell her parents in the morning. The sounds of screams alerted Sam that something was not right. Getting out of her sleeping bag and grabbing her wand. she gets out of her tent only to see a red light coming at her then unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>dark shit be warned<strong>

Waking up not knowing how much time has passed she realizes she is strapped to a chair looking at the downed form of her parents laying on the ground. A pool of red surrounds her father as he stares at her with cold dead unblinking eyes.

"the mudblood is awake this will be so much more fun when she watches"

turning her head she sees two full-grown men in hooded robes wearing silver masks over their faces.

"yes, now she can see why she must respect her betters" says the other taking out his wand she wakes up her mum and vanishes her mum's clothes "your next so sit back and watch your future" as much as she wanted to look away the used magic to force her to watch as the raped her mother right in front of her knowing she can nothing but watch.

After they finished with her mum they slit her throat and made her watch her mother die hoping to break her.

"this one still has spirit I can see it in her eyes, lets play a game called tag. I heard the muggles love it so here are the rules you run then when you get tagged you die, simple right? We will give you a head start just to make it fair and oh just to make it easier start when we catch you" he vanished her clothes with a flick he wand and released her "time starts now run" and she ran as fast as she could ignore the twigs digging into her feet or the cuts from branches on her arms and legs she kept running. Suddenly a voice ahead says "nowhere to run now" quickly turning around to run the other way she sees the other man knowing she has been caught. It is a matter of just waiting for the end

"you know this one is a bit young lets just kill her it will make the clean up faster" one says to the other

"alright we will just kill her" agrees the last one

the fact they are just going to kill her relieves her to know she will at least die with dignity, she closes her eyes and waits the end '**AVADA ****KEDAVRA**' '_this is it I'm going to die_' . There was a thump and a scream and a sudden heat source right in front of her she hears the second man say "this is not over" in a pained voice before the distinct sound of apparition.

Sitting still for a few moments she finally opens her eyes to find a pair of slitted emerald-green ones looking right back, she does the only thing she can do scream.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>chapter notes:<strong>

**(1)back in the 70's and 80's rotary dial phones were common so people hated phone numbers with 0s in them for the extra effort**

**now this chapter is over twice as long as chapter 1. now I'm not whoring around for reviews but they do help. these chapters came out fast so I could get the Prolog out-of-the-way and start the real story. I will try to never go longer than a week between reviews as I hate when I have to wait that long for updates  
><strong>

**I think I caught 90% of the typos this time I may go back and fix the chapter for errors on a later date**

**live poll on my profile for chapter length for you people who don't or can't review**

**nickflash out **


	3. on the run

**AN****: sorry this took so long to get out. I lost my first draft to to a computer crash but I wrote it again with a few changes to make it flow better.**

**thank you to all the people who are following my story it gives me motivation to keep writing also a big thank you to the two people who did the extra effort to review i will try not to disappoint. now if you have a problem with any part of my story line let me know if it is a valid suggestion and not a complete troll I might take it into account in future chapters**

**Standard disclaimer: I own nothing, not even Sam's shoes**

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter, The Silver Dragon<strong>

**By, nickflash**

**Chapter 3**

**On The Run**

_'thoughts'_

**'spells'**

"regular speech"

**August 1st 1986**

The fight of flight instinct in humans or stress response is one of the many things we do without thinking. So after a good scream Sam tried to get up to run away do only to find herself too injured to even get up to run so she decided she would at least go down fighting. Her fear overrode any logical thoughts, such as this creature saved her life and has not attacked her when it could.

After five minutes of silence and a great deal of calming down on Sam's part she notices the creature that looks like a dragon has not attacked her and is in fact looking at her as if waiting for her to be done with her freak out, with those strangely intelligent eyes of his(she is assuming its an him). Taking stalk of the situation she tries to ignore the starring dragon and think of what to do next, she is stranded in a Forest with limited supplies and of course there is the dragon staring at her. If she is honest with herself this is a lot better than being dead. going back to her campsite pick up her things and leave was a lot easier said than done. because her parents were still dead on the ground in the middle of the campsite.

For the dragons part this was the most entertainment he has had in a long time and was just enjoying the show.

**1 hour later**

After finding her camp and heading to her tent while ignoring the two bodies on the ground so she does not breakdown and start crying again, she finds her shrunken trunk and heads back outside and back into the woods to think of what she should do next keenly aware of the dragon following her.

The dragon once known as Harry Potter decided to follow his best(currently) source of entertainment as he has been very bored over this last year. With having nothing to do but hunt and walk, so this is the most interesting thing he can do. Of course he also feels like he should protect this human for some reason he can't fathom. So he has followed his source of amusement all around the small human camp laughing inside at the looks she is giving him that are a cross of curiosity and fear.

After and hour of walking in the woods Sam decides to face the being that has followed her all morning ever since they met.

"are you just going to keep following me everywhere I go?"

a blank stare is what she got in response

"of course you can't talk""I must look stupid talking to a dumb wild animal" now that got a response he somehow managed to look offended but she just thought it was a trick of the eye there is no way an animal could understand her.

"can you even understand me" not expecting an answer she is surprised to see his head nod as if to say yes

"ok if you can understand me take a step to the side" and sure enough he takes a step to the side

"well then I need to give you a name because I don't want to call you dragon all the time" thinking for a few moments she comes up with the perfect name for him

"How about I name you Ladon after the dragon that protected the golden apples on the tree of immortality, because you protected me from those men""speaking of those men we need to leave the area before they come back with more people to finish the job"

with one last silent prayer for her parents she turns to the direction she knows is south and starts walking. Not even one minute into walking she hears the telltale sound of people popping in with apperation.

Turns out the universe hates her, not only are the new people here to kill her but she still can't find her wand and the dragon is no where in sight. Quickly patting all her pockets for anything to defend herself all she finds is a small Swiss army knife which in a real fight is just about useless let alone a magic fight.

Ladon had decided five minutes back that he would find his entertainment's stick that she seemed to be looking for. Following his nose to track her scent to it. he found it just as he heard those odd popping sounds again that means more stick waving people. With his prize in his mouth he makes his way back to his human female to give her back her stick. When he sees a green flash in the distance he takes off top speed so he will not be too late to get to her.

Things are not going well for Sam and she knows it, for the last two minutes she has been dodging and weaving around every spell thrown in her direction but she can tell they are only playing with her if they wanted they could pop over to her and take her out if they wanted. She kind of wished they would come closer so she could use her knife for something other than looking pretty. As if hearing her wishes one pops right next to her grabbing her shoulder "got you now" she said the sent wild stab in his direction. she got lucky with a hit to his neck dropping him to the ground dead. She did not even have time to realize she just killed a man because at the sight of her attacker dyeing they upped the intensity of spells coming her way and it was only a matter of time before she is hit. Thirty seconds of dodging more that felt like hours she saw one of the most beautiful and relieving sights she has ever seen. A bright silver dragon running towards her with spells of every color on the rainbow bouncing off his scales like a light show in a concert. the trees and ground exploding all around him while he ran towards her.

* * *

><p>Even from this far away Ladon could smell blood and saw more flashes coming from all directions even few stray spells bouncing wildly off his scales. Finally he reached the fight, if you could even call it that, even he gives his prey more of a fair chance. Not even feeling the spells now directed at him as he entered the clearing his human is in. stopping right in front of her he drops the stick from his mouth just as a bright purple spell hits the ground near his head splashing dirt in has left eye. Now it must be said he was going to just watch this whole thing from the side only doing enough to keep his human alive but now they hurt him so it is only fair he hurts them back. Since he can't tell which one of them shot the bright light at him he will just have to hurt them all until he feels better.<p>

As soon as her wand was back in her hands she fired off all the spells she knew trying to take down all the enemy wizards. She was not even stopping to think if what she is doing is right or wrong, it was all about survival. A blur of silver to her right deflected a curse aimed at her side into a tree which promptly exploded sending splinters and branches everywhere felling it. Turning and firing a cutting curse at the man who fired that overpower blasting hex and she was satisfied to see his wand get cut in half and him apperating out of the fight. Her feeling of success was cut short as a two red spells barely missed her.

After five more minutes of fighting she was running out of both magic and energy. The enemy noticing her spells getting less frequent and her moves slowing apperated all around her to finish the job. Spotting the tree downed by the explosion hex she jumped over it for cover just as her right shoulder got nicked with a piercing hex right as she jumped over the log to relative safety. Fighting to keep calm Sam considered her options 1. she could keep fighting with her left arm and die 2. she could try to run then get hit in the back and die or 3. hope she has earned enough of Ladon's trust for him to take her away to safety and medical attention '_speaking of Ladon where is he'_. Looking over her fallen tree she sees the men that were firing at her seem to have turned their wands on the bigger threat both literally and figuratively. They had formed a circle around him and were firing a constant stream of hexes, curses and jinxes at him. All the spells were ricocheting off his scales into the ground or sky causing multiple massive explosions blowing up the ground and trees all around Ladon. The wizards paused their firing when they could no longer see him in the dust cloud their spells formed.

Ladon had a problem, he was doing fine attacking their flanks but now that his human got injured and took cover they are all focusing on him. He hunkered down trying to wait them out, closing his eyes to protect them and pulling his wings to his body, as the spells bounced everywhere rocking the very ground he laid on. After a minute of constant bombardment it stopped. Opening his eyes to see why, only to find a dust cloud all around him '_perfect I can escape in this'_ moving his wings and tail into takeoff position and turning to face the direction of the human girls hiding place he takes off with one giant leap.

Sam watched the dust cloud hoping her new friend isn't dead not only because she kind of likes the over grown lizard but also because if he is dead shes next. Her musings are cut short when a blur shoots out of the dust cloud straight at her.

Let it be said Sam does not hate flying but if you get picked up by surprise by a ten bloody foot dragon in the middle of a fight then that could give you cause to be uncomfortable 200ft in the air with your only means of support being the claws of a dragon. All said and done though she is very happy to out of that situation and if she can read the actions of the dragon correctly they will most likely land before dark in some random cave it knows. Looking down below at the land going by she has to wonder how fast they are going because she doesn't feel the wind at all even though, based by how fast the ground is going by they must be going around 200Km/H._ Ladon must have the ability to cut or eliminate drag and/or friction at will, __useful ability if you are a flying creature'_. Figuring now is as a good a time as any to get a good look at her savior/friend she notices how his winds beat in sequence not at the same time and how all his scales overlap to completely cover every inch of his body from nose(snout?) to the tip of his tail _'that must how he survived all those spells there is not one small gap in his scales for a spell to get through'_.

It was late afternoon when they descended into a large natural cave behind a waterfall that fell into a pond. The cave was just large enough for the two of them and the back of the cave was far enough from the water to be dry, plus Ladon's natural body heat made the place a nice temperature. The cave itself though did not look natural it was smooth as if the walls have been melted and cool repeatedly. The roof of the cave was higher than the mouth of the cave reaching what she guessed was 20 feet at the top but much wider around forming a dome. "you built this didn't you" if a dragon could look prideful Ladon pulled it off just fine. This was the moment that her stomach decided to tell the world she missed breakfast and lunch and needed fed by producing a comically loud groaning noise. Ladon for his part looked around the cave for the animal that made the noise before realizing it was his human female and she was hungry. He pointed to her stomach and then out the cave to tell her he was going hunting. Then pointed to the cave floor to tell her to stay here before taking off to find a juicy deer.

"I guess I will stay here then not like I could leave if I wanted this cave is 50 feet above ground with a drop to sharp rocks below" she said mostly to herself. Then started looking around the cave to see if she can find anything useful. After a quick look around all she found startlingly enough was a kitchen sink. Running a very large number of tests only to find out it was a real, sink she moved on. About an hour and a power nap later Ladon came back with what looked to be a cow and a large amount of wood. Placing the cow down then moving the logs to the back of the cave Ladon pushed the cow to his human so she can eat and stop the loud belly moises he finds annoying.

"Ladon humans can't eat raw meat can you light the wood you brought here on fire while cut off some meat?" said Sam as she pulled out her now dubbed **lucky pocket knife of doom **whose name is still in the beta phase and will have multiple updates in the future. With her lucky pocket knife of doom she proceeded to cut long strips of meat from the dead cow. Looking over to the pile of wood she picked out a nice long stick and sharpened it to a point.

"ok can you light the wood on fire for me?"

opening his mouth he released what looked like a small plasma blast lighting the wood in one pile on fire. With the fire lit she propped the stick up that held the meat with a rock over the fire to cook while she talked to Ladon about what they will need to do in the future.

"now that we escaped again they will probably leave us alone for a bit to plan out their next move but the ministry of magic, which is the leadership of the magical community, will know about you now and sent out dragon hunters to catch you so we have to be extra careful from now on and only travel at night to avoid being spotted by the people looking for us" with a look of understanding in his still oddly intelligent eyes she continued.

"I think we should head off the island to the mainland where we will have more room to move without being seen and make our way to Romania, which is another magical country like this one but with a much lower human population so we will be free to roam as much as we want" getting another nod she tuned back to her food and got eating. After eating her food she started to get very tired and sleepy now that the Adrenaline wore off. she was feeling all the exertion of the day hit her like a ton of bricks and she was out like a light a soon as she laid down.

Looking down at Sam, Ladon takes after her example and goes to sleep.

**Same day ministry of magic during the firefight **

"sir we are detecting a large amount of magic being used in a muggle area"

"don't worry it is sanctioned" _'covering up this will make me even my Malfoy, thank god'_

"send me a message when it ends"

"yes sir" the worker turned back to the map looking out for other blips to appear

**3 hours later after the fire fight**

The same clerk noticed the blip stop for the last time sent a message to his boss telling him it is over. Fooing over to the Leaky Cauldron, Eric waited for Malfoy to appear. An uncharacteristically disheveled Malfoy headed over to him looking deeply disturbed.

"did something happen?"

"yes something bloody well happened, that bitch got away but she is not the biggest problem(**AN:**pun intended) she had a dragon defending her of a type I have never seen before"

thinking over this new information and how to use it to his own advantage he came up with an idea

"you say that it protected her so I bet she and the dragon are going to stay together. If we get the department for the control of magical creatures to track down the dragon we can find the girl and take her away from the dragon, for her own safety of course. We hit two birds with one stone. All we have to do is stun and then obliviate the memory of the girl and dragon from the teams memory. After we kill the dragon we can sell it's parts for a hefty sum."

"good idea that will work nicely" getting up to leave Malfoy heard Eric call back

"we are even now Malfoy do remember that"

**The next day, dragon cave**

Sam woke up a little sore from the fights the day before and not to mention shaving slept of hard rock. Sam ran into her first problem of the day she had to relieve herself but there was no bathrooms for miles and she couldn't leave the cave without Ladon's help. "can you take me to the forest below I need to relieve myself" getting black stare back she yelled back in frustration "just take me down to the pond below" this he appeared to understand because he moved to the edge of the cave opening and motioned for her to get on. Reaching the lake and moving to the woods to relieve herself Sam realized Ladon was going to follow her wherever she went so she did the best she could to ignore him while she relieved herself, perfectly aware of the dragon watching over her.

After her most embarrassing bathroom(small bush) break ever she sat down with her feet in the clear water of the lake to think over her option and what she must do next _'I need to get money from the goblins but it will take time to reach Diagon alley as I don't even know where I am let alone how far away London is from here' _pausing here thoughts to look around for Ladon she only notices the shadow moving over the pond until it is too late. With a giant splash Ladon hit the lake at high-speed drenching Sam in the pond water. "LADON! Why did you do that?" asked a very upset and wet Sam. Standing up and walking out of splash range Sam pulled her shrunken trunk out of her pocket to look for new clothes.

All dressed up in nice dry and clean clothes Sam walked over to where Ladon appeared to be sun bathing in the noonday beams "Ladon they will come for us again we need to head out before the figure out where we are no matter how isolated this place is". As soon as she was done speaking she packed up what little she had with her and walked over to where Ladon was preparing for a long flight. Jumping onto Ladon's back and Sam settled in for a long ride.

Looking around the horizon Sam spots a city to their right "Ladon touch down outside that city I need to grab a map so that we can find our way to where we need to go" Ladon glanced up at her to see where she is pointing then turned in that direction.

"when we reach the city you need to stay hidden or we will be found so stay up in the clouds or in the woods and I will come back to where you land when I am ready to go." Looking up at his human Ladon nods then starts looking for an unseen place to land near the town where his human wishes to get this map thing. Finding the right place to land Ladon descended to the clearing allowing Sam to jump off.

"ok you need to hi-" that was as far as she got because Ladon seemed to shimmer out of sight "now I am jealous you can turn invisible too" giving up trying to wrap her head around this new skill he showed her _'now I just have to get the map and get out'_.

Walking into the town and finding a map was harder than she thought, it seen not one person in the town knew where to find a map. Heading back to the town center to get her barrings Sam spotted two people in black robes(not hard to notice in a muggle area) they appeared to be looking for her which means they must have a way of tracking her down. Walking slowly with the crowd Sam exits the town back into the woods when Ladon becomes visible again next to her almost scaring the literal shit out of her "Hey a little warning before you just appear next to me please" _'at least he looks genuinely sorry about that'_ "we need to leave they found us so without a map we just have to fly south to the coast."Getting back on Ladon they take off just a few minutes before a group of wizards storm into the clearing where they just were.

**5 hours later**

arriving at the coast after dark Ladon managed to find a cave on the side of a cliff overlooking the ocean. Using his hot fire he heated the rock to keep them warm for the night then settled in to sleep. Sam stayed awake pondering how her life has been completely screw up in the course of two bloody days _'I go from simple student to running for my life'_ taking a page from Ladon's book she leans on his side and falls asleep dreaming of telling stories over a campfire with her parents like a family should.

Waking up when Ladon moved to stand up Sam looked out the cave to see that the sun has come up she makes sure her belonging are safely stored in her pockets _'wouldn't due for my stuff to fall into the channel' _looking over to Ladon "can you get some fish for us we will need all the energy we can get for crossing the channel because there is no stopping once we start flying until we reach the other side"

nodding his head Ladon took off to hunt for some fish to eat and spots a school of fish near the surface not far out. Shooting a plasma blast at the water to stun the fish, he then scoops them out and returns to the cave to feed his human. When he lands and spits out some fish for her to eat before he remembered she likes hers cooked. So he heats a boulder in the back up hot enough to cook the fish and turns back to his meal.

Seeing that Ladon heated a rock up for her she took out her **fish gutter pocket knife of doom** and gutted and carved the fish. finally putting it on the rock to cook. After allowing her fish to cook and cool off to eat she was surprised to find it tasted very good _'am I just really hungry or is cooking fish on heated rock a good way to cook. This needs further testing later on'_. Cleaning her knife on her shirt and putting it away Sam sees that Ladon is done eating and waiting on her to go

"time to leave I guess, when I thought over traveling to France I never guessed to would be like this" seeing his look of confusion Sam realized Ladon had no clue what France was and that completely ruined her attempt at a lightening the mood. "fine lets just go but you need to go invisible again so we have a less chance of being spotted going across." When she got on he vanished in an instant which made it look very weird as it seemed like she was sitting on air

"I'm ready let's go" going into a short run Ladon jumps out of the cave spreads his wings out then starts flapping then to gain altitude. With a short glance behind her to get one last look of her home country she turns forward determined to never look back.

* * *

><p><strong>woop chapter done now I may get another chapter out before christmas but it could end up taking longer with how busy I'm about to be<strong>


	4. The French Connection

**sorry guys this took so long to get out with the holiday, my internet going down and me being sick it made it very hard to do any writing. expect me to start pumping them out at least once a week if not faster. this chapter is a little smaller but has lots of action to make a Michael Bay fan happy. I apologize ahead of time about grammar if there are any mistakes because grammar check seems to not work right, although they should be minimal. **

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series of books andor movies, but I own a awesome pair of red shoes so I'm good **

**Harry Potter, The Silver Dragon**

**Chapter 4**

**By, nickflash**

**The French Connection**

"speech"

_'thought'_

'spell' or **'spell'**

"_**non-English languages"**_

As soon as Sam lost sight of the English coast she spotted trouble in the form of a giant storm cloud dead ahead that they had to go through. It was not the type of cloud you would think would be enjoyable to fly in with the dark gray colors and swirling winds that would make flying very difficult. The cloud itself was towering into the atmosphere with no ends visible on either horizon just a huge wall of angry winds and heavy rain. So she knew this will not be a fun leg of their journey. On the bright side there seemed to be no lightning or hail but it is to be seen whether that will last or not.

"looks like we need to fly right through that cloud there is going to be no stops until we reach the opposite coast" said Sam with a worried face

Ladon did not know much about the humans but he has realized by now that they love stating the obvious. He had yet to figure out why they did that whether it is a need to exercise their jaw muscles or their brains are directly connected to their mouths so that they always say the first thing they think. What he did know was that it was annoying but he put up with it for the sake of his human because she really had no one else to talk to and he knew what it is like and still suffers himself from a lack of understanding between them. Oh how he wishes she could understand him**(AN: He thinks rather self-centered due to the lack of contact with other people or dragon so he relied on himself)** it would make their conversations much more interesting and above all else he could tell her when to stop stating the obvious. Alas that has not happened so he must put up with her pointless chatter.

The storm cloud is only 100 yards away and Sam already feel the wind pushing on her in ever changing directions _'lets hope Ladon knows how to fly in storms or this will be the end of our journey' _as soon as they enter the storm Sam gets instantly soaked and has to keep recasting drying and warming charms on herself. The charms themselves are hard to do because of all the winds and rain messing up her wand movements and making it hard to hold onto her wand. Ten minutes into their fight against the storm, as she is calling it, they start to hit the really rough winds and begin to get pushed in every direction "we need to go higher. The winds here are too strong" _'I'm also running out of energy and I need to rest up'_

For Ladon's part he knew they were in trouble his ability to reduce friction was not an option because he needed focus to use it an it took all the focus he had not to get blown into the sea below so he decided to trust in her idea and climbed unsteadily up higher. When they reached a higher altitude the only winds were a updraft that Ladon could use to relax. Looking back at his companion he noticed she was starting to get cold from being in the colder high altitude air _'looks like I will need to go back down into the clouds of she will freeze but she looks exhausted so I don't know if she will be able to hang on for that matter I don't know how much farther I could fly in the storm.' _taking a look back at Sam again Ladon sees she is starting t_o _shiver a lot and is getting pale _'looks like I have no choice she is going to freeze if I don't do something fast. I just hope I can outlast the storm' _Ladon pulled his wings in and dived back into the storm and popping back out under the storm above the waves where it is warmer. Looking at the human on his back again he sees she has stopped shivering but looks like she is going to pass out at any time. _'last just a little longer Sam, SHIT" _as he was thinking Sam passed out from exhaustion and slipped off his back, doing a quick corkscrew Ladon caught her with only feet to spare from the violent waves _'that was close'_. Ladon flew up above the clouds to find his bearings before plunging back under them to continue south. After flying for another two hours and popping above the clouds multiple times to make sure he is going the right way Ladon spotted the coast and for Ladon right now the coast is the most beautiful sight in the world. so Ladon flaped his aching wings a little harder just to get over the cliff face into the land beyond. Using the storm as a form of camouflage in the evening sky as Ladon searched for a abandoned barn to rest for the night.

Ladon was in a pickle he can't find a single unused barn in the whole area and he is running out of strength so he steers toward a open field of tall grass to land in. When Ladon got close to the ground a old barn appeared out of no where giving him no time to slow down, pulling his wings in and wrapping himself around Sam was all he could do right before crashing through the roof into the barn's interior.

**August 4th 1986**

The early morning rays of golden sun light leaked through the boards and giant ass hole in the roof shining on Sam and Ladon as they rested pulling Sam from her slumber. Sam woke to the sounds of the morning with birds chirping, sun shining and girls screaming _'wait girls screaming'_ looking around she sees that they are both in some sort of old dilapidated wood structure's top floor, in what she assumes is the french country side. Unwrapping herself from Ladon. Sam carefully walks to where the staircase to the bottom floor is, careful not to cause any boards to creek. After slowly stepping down the stairs she looks around the outside of the barn to see a group of people wearing the same robes as the people who have been attacking her and Ladon masks and all, if only a little tighter fitting and stylish than the English ones, taunting two young girls and a woman but it looked like the woman is knocked out. The three females look to be related because of their similar features such as silver blonde hair, high cheek bones and over all stunning beauty. Sam quiets her breathing and pulls back so only her eyes are visible when they start talking.

"_**pathetic little half-breeds and a whore you'll sell nicely to our buyers. The woman is already broken in by her husband but these two are still virgins, we are going to have to fix that our buyers expect a certain type of slave when they get them. I am going to put a nice and pretty collar on you three so you can't run away. It won't come off unless all of us are dead because we used some of our blood from all of us to make it"**_

Sam was watching when one of the men pulls what looks like three rune covered collars from his pocket while the other five look like they are undressing. Realizing that they need help she rushes up the steps and to Landon knowing that those evil men are too busy to hear her. "Ladon time to wake up I need your help there are more of those evil men outside and I have a plan" telling her plan to Ladon and getting a nod she sees him cloak himself like he did in one of their earlier fights. When Sam felt the floor shake and a blast of wind hit her face signifying Ladon taking off and getting into his position Sam went back down the stairs to peak around the corner again. The men seem to have put the collars on two of the three by now and are about to collar the the last on which is the little girl. Pulling her wand from the holster on her forearm Sam took aim at the man holding out the collar to put it on the struggling little girl **'Diffindo' **Sam watched in satisfaction as her spell hit both the collar and the man next to him's meat and two veg cutting it all off. another **'Diffindo' **managed to cut the third man's wand in half before her third was blocked by shield from the man in the middle but that was fine she got them looking her way so they will never see Ladon coming.

Ladon after taking off was waiting for Sam to draw the attention of the mean men so he could swoop in and finish whatever Sam did not kill. Ladon believed in no second chances, his philosophy is that when you make your nest you lay your eggs in it, no re-dos. After the mean man lost his one eyed soldier and two corporals Ladon landed with a massive thud dropping his cloaking he lashed out with his wing killing the sausage-less man putting him out of manhood lacking misery. Extending his other wing to cover the other three human on the ground he turned himself and the other female humans invisible before the other five could see where he was. The two silver blonde humans still conscious were scared when the dragon landed next to them but quickly realized he was helping them and moved closer to stay under his wing span.

Sam watched Ladon land and kill one the men. then cover the Three ladies _'they are nice and confused now hope one walks into Ladon when they notice they are gone that would be funny' 'this will be funny see how they deal with this' _**'Accio Maxima Balls' **due to Ladon's magic proof scales he was fine but the masked idiots were not as lucky. When they heard the Accio spell being used they did not automatically shield which they payed for dearly because when they heard what she was summoning it was too late to shield. A series of girly screams and dragging noises was all that was heard before the now visible Ladon and Sam finished off the five attackers/kidnapers, causing the collars to fall off, just before a the sound of ripping flesh could be heard when the spell finished it's work depositing six pairs of human balls at her feet. After Sam finished throwing up at the sight of the human mutilation she looked toward the three ladies huddling together trying to look strong for the little girl who looked no older than five bawling her heart out in her sister's and now awake mother's arms. Walking slowly over to the small family so not to startle them she put her wand away and go up close to see if they have any more injuries other than the obvious bruising she could see on their otherwise flawless skin "I am not going to hurt you just want to make sure you okay and can you understand me?" Sam finished talking as she kneel down beside what she assumed to be the mother

"yes I can understand you but my daughters have not learned yet and I can not thank you enough for saving me and my children from a terrible fate" taking a second to compose herself she said "my name is Apoline Delacour and you have my eternal gratitude" giving a short bow at the end. Apoline said a few fast words in French which Sam understood none of until the youngest spoke up

"me Gabrielle Delacour" then the second eldest said

"Fleur Delacour" said while holding what is left of her shirt. Reaching into her pocket Sam pulled out her shrinkable trunk and expanded it to look for a shirt because Fleur looked about her size.

"By the way before I forget the dragon's name is Ladon" all three French ladies took this time to really look at the dragon and person who saved them, finding an appropriate T-shirt she handed it to Fleur " here take the shirt" after putting on the shirt Sam handed her wand to Apoline and before she could refuse it she said "take it Ladon will protect us you need to go get help but I would go strait to your husband because you don't know if there is anyone in your government helping these guys and hurry more may come" nodding her head Apoline apperated out to her home to get help just as incoming pops were heard

"why does the universe hate me so much, Ladon go invisible we can hide under your wing" running under Ladon's wing and beckoning the other two under just as Ladon turns invisible hopeful hiding them from the slaver's backup.

"**I found dead bodies here and signs of a fight but I don't see the half-breeds or who attacked our guys...Incoming Aurors" **

In a series of pops men and women dressed in maroon robes started firing stunners and body-binds at the shocked slavers, but the shock did not last long as the hooded men started throwing killing curses around like candy no caring who they hit as long as its maroon in color.

"**lethal force authorized take them down" **a man with salt and pepper hair hollered to his compatriots

before letting out a stream of increasingly deadly curses made to kill not incapacitate. A scream was heard as one of the black clad men hit one of his with a **'Crucio' **before he was forced to raise a shield when a cutting curse went his way. The Auror leader conjured a stone wall to block a killing curse headed to him before banishing the rocks right at the man who cast the curse knocking him out of the fight for good. Quickly taking stock he can see three duels ongoing and joins the one nearest him to finish that fight when a curse sailed two inches from his face coming from behind him.

"**your fight is with me Auror captain, I will let you know you wife screamed nice and long when I tortured her hahahahaha" **the new fighter sent out a flurry of curses and hexes at the Auror captain that he could barely dodge and block putting him on the defensive. Looking around quickly to see if anyone can help him only to find them all locked into their own duel with the re-enforcements the man brought **"I would pay attention to me unless you want to die here"** conjuring another wall between him and his opponent **"That won't work twice 'Bombarda Maxima' "** jumping away from his wall Auror captain Delacour barely had time to look up as his assailant cast **'Bombarta' **right at him. A last second roll saved his immediate life but he was tossed yards away and knocked out cold **'That was the biggest challenge I've had in a long ti-"** he was cut short by a loud scream of **"PAPA" **_'there is the little bitch I was looking for, wonder where she came from' _turning to aim his wand at the girl running to her father **'Defodio' **as the spell neared his target another girl popped out of nowhere and jumped in front of the spell aimed at the girls head "ahhhh" _'guess I will have to try again' _moving his wand over more **'Defo-' "oh sweet Merlin is it that" **surprised at the appearance of a young dragon. Taking a look left and right he sees that he will have no help in this fight **"alright you giant lizard bring it on" **said the man with a wicked gleam in his eye getting in a fighting stance lifting his want above his head ready to strike.

Ladon who was content just watching the battle rage around him with a calm indifference until that other female human's, that smells like birds, father when down and she ran out to him, at this point Ladon still didn't care until his new and only friend (if you don't count the snake he was friendly with until he got really hungry and ate it, to both shut it up and cure his hunger _'two birds with one stone, but then again when have there been a shortage of stones and too many birds' _he thought to himself at the time) now the bad man had made it personal which made this his fight. Casting a quick look around to see only the mad man and the good man are still alive, with all the other killing each other off, roared in challenge as he spread out his full wingspan and whipped his barbed tail back and forth. Ladon starts the fight by powering up a plasma blast then launching it at his opponent. Seeing the dragon charge up his fire the man fires a quick killing curse which bounced right off _'of course it can't be that easy' _he hen tries to apperate but finds the wards are still up so he conjures a solid rock wall to ride out the flame then counter attack but doesn't get the chance as his wall explodes with him behind it _'great his fire explodes. Plan 1 out the window' _getting up with a roll his right leg starts to give as he shoots **'Incarcerous' **at the dragon right as his leg gives out. sending ropes out of his wand tying Ladon's feet together, binding his snout closed and pulling his wings back into his body. From the ground the man taunts **"not so big and bad now are you dragon the ropes are magical there is no way out. I am going to take you to a potion master to have you turned into ingredients alive. I think I will just re-" **

after the man tied him up Ladon moved the serrated scales on his back upright and activated his friction reducing ability to get the ropes off his legs and tail. Then ground the ropes on the serrated scales on his back causing them to snap off freeing his wings. Bringing one leg forward he cut the ropes on his snout. then looked triumphantly at the man on the ground whose face showed increasing horror and Ladon could smell the fear rolling off him and it smelled wonderful. Charging up a large plasma blast and firing it Ladon watched in satisfaction as the man's body exploded raining small burning pieces all over with a small crater where he used to be. Looking over to his friend he could feel her life force fading so he had to act quick. Reaching inside himself he called upon his draconian magic shot a stream of multicolored fire at Sam directing it over all her body to heal all the wounds he can see as her clothes burned of he rolled her over to get at the wound from the front because she fell face down when she got hit. When he was sure he did all he could do he rolled her towards him then put her on his back to take her out of the battlefield because with his use of so much magic to save her from the brink of death he did not have many hours of consciousness left and he need to get away from here and recharge his magic because his human will be unconscious for a long while and he needed to guard her from more attacks. He also needed to watch her for any consequences of him using dragon magic on a human. On the edge of collapse he spotted what looked like a run down house that obviously has not been used in years. Landing in looked like a man made cave that was paved and had the walls covered in rusty tools. Looking up and saw a chain holding the door open and cuts it causing the door the slam shut with a screech. Using his wing to wipe the dust off the center of the ground he fires a small stream of fire to warm the ground and carefully sets Sam down before curling around her protectively. Satisfied that as good as he is going to get it he drops into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>This<strong> **chapter is shorter than the last one but i always try to get a good ending point. now I am thinking of starting another story( I will still update this at the same speed as earlier chapters ). The story I am thinking of will be a sort of Harry Potter/Jack Frost type of thing with Harry having Complete control of water and ice.**

**now I have to say please review my story and make it constructive your can say almost anything *Flames will be ignored* it will help me see what you guys want out of a story. now i must say suggesting something in a review may or may not get added to the story as a have a rough outline I would rather not change but little mini-adventures along the way may happen and I could do special chapters not part of the story if you want. It all boils down to actually reviewing if you don't review I will never know if you like any part of my story or not**

**400+ view and only like 3 reviews is king of sad I'm not saying I want 400 reviews though.**

**I just needed to get that off my chest so I will not rant about reviews again. I think you get my point.**

**Until next time nickflash out **


	5. albus wulfric percival brian dumbledore

**my writing software seems to hate me so this got delayed 2 days to fix it and it of course still doesn't work so I corrected all the spelling but grammar is another story.**

**this chapter** **is small only about 2k words but it is some background for you to munch on. the good stuff starts after with a few more of these chapter when I feel I need to put some background it or set up future confrontations **

**I also have a update about the Harry Potter/Jack Frost thing. It is right now a maybe not a idea because _one_ person said he wants it and who am I to make _one_ person unhappy (get my drift, If not then there is no hope for you) **

**I'm still sick so writing is a chore but I am on the mend**

**this was finished on 1/6/2015 but I like to post somewhere near midday. **

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't own Harry Potter or even a HP T-shirt <strong>

**Harry Potter, The Silver Dragon**

**By, nickflash**

**"foreign language"**

'spell'**'spell'**

"speech"

_'thoughts'_

**He's not quite dead yet**

**April 23rd 1986, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Sorcery **

A positively ancient looking man was sitting behind his desk looking through some parchment work trying to get through it before lunch. With his paperwork now finished Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore headed down to the great hall happy that his work for the day was done humming a random tune under his breath. A few minutes after the aged headmaster left his office a few of the many silver gizmos placed on the shelves started to spin or puff black stone before stopping and/or exploding.

At lunch Dumbledore was enjoying conversation with his staff while looking over all the students "you know minerva this is one of my favorite sights in the world, students chatting happily together without a care in the world"

"I just find it sad that two of my all-time favorite students had to die for this to come about Albus" said a stern faced woman

"it is a true tragedy that young Harry be orphaned to bring us out of the dark ages brought by a deranged madman" as he was saying this Albus looked all his 134 years of age with a sorrowful look on his face. "now I must be off minerva Deloris is trying to push through more anti-werewolf legislation. So for obvious reasons I must meet my allies to try to block it." getting up he moved to the small antichamber and apparated out.

Albus didn't get back until it was almost dinner time _'atleast I managed to block the foul woman's legislation from passing this time' _. walking back into his office he noticed the mess but more importantly what caused it "no no no this is not good those were the monitors on harries health I must go immediately, Fawkes take me to 's house" flying off it's perch a beautiful phoenix flew over to him and the both disappeared in a burst of red flame.

The scene Albus arrived at was that of pure destruction not a single building was left standing all was lost to the raging inferno. Pulling out his wand and scanning for Harries magical signature, finding a small bit over by the burned out barn. Running to the barn with speed a old man like him should not posses. Using his wand Albus did a more exact scan trying to find when the signature is only to find only traces in a pile of ash and wood. Levitating the ash and burned wood out of the way in hope Harry survived in a hole only to find it was not the case. Dropping to his knees Albus cried for the first time since the deaths of the elder Potters _'now they are all dead, another family wiped out by Tom's evil taint'_ pulling himself together after a few moments he stood up looking to Fawks "I failed him Fawkes I failed him. Lets head back nothing more for us here and I need to tell a few people what has transpired" grabbing hold of Fawkes's tail feathers the aged man left in a plume of flame.

Walking into the great hall with a very sorrowful expression on his face Albus walked right over to Minerva "he is dead Minerva I failed him" "who is dead Albus" Minerva said with a look of concern on her face "Harry Potter, it is Harry" taking a breath he continued "what did i do wrong I put all the protections I could on him he was meant to be safe from all looking for him and wishing to use or harm him" getting over her shock "you know as well as I do Albus no castle is perfect there is always a weakness" wiping a tear from her eye she gives him a sad look "lets go to your office I know you have some good whiskey up there" looking up Albus gives her a small nod before they both leave for his office to drink their sorrows away before the consequences must be dealt with.

In a dark office of the ministry of magic on a shelf among many a file glowed briefly. John Wolf being a muggleborn didn't get the good job his near-perfect grades suggest he should get. What he did get is a desk job in one of the most depressing departments on the office of births and deaths part of the records department in the ministry of magic. So he has a lot of ladders to clip to get to the top but this room was depressing because every time a magical dies the file lights up adding their name to the list of deceased. Looking on his list to see who it was that kicked the bucket this time he was both shocked and confused by what he saw _'that is Harry Potters name but the ink is red not black what does that mean'_ getting up John headed a door down to the office concerning people still living holding the names of all the alive british magicals _'his name is crossed out so HJP is not alive but not properly dead. I need to send this up the chain it is way above my pay level like unspeakable high' _writing a note down a note on a piece of parchment John sent it to his supervisor making it his problem.

Cornelius Fudge, minister of magic for the british isles was having a good day he had morning tea and had to nothing else so it is a good day so far just him and his chocolates "minister we may have a problem" setting his snack down he hit the reply rune on his desk "what kind of problem is it that I need to know about it" "the department of records says according to them Harry Potter is no longer alive" "thank you nancy for bringing this to me I will need to think now" _'I need help on this, I know I'll floo Malfoy'_ stepping over to his fireplace and throwing some powder in he called out "Malfoy manor" and stuck his head in. When Lucius Malfoy heard the minister calling him he told him to come on through. Looking at Fudge even briefly told him he was deeply troubled "what seems to be the problem minister?" after stepping out of the fireplace Fudge told him what he learned "well this sounds like a good opportunity for minister Dumbledore will be busy so we can go down to Gringotts and take the Potter family fortune in the name of the ministry of course" "yes yes that would be good lets make haste" stepping back toward the fireplace Fudge and Malfoy flooed to the Leaky Cauldron. Making a quick walk through Diagon alley the duo reached the Goblin bank. As they walked through the doors Lucius sneered at the Goblin guards while holding his head high. Walking up to the nearest open teller Cornelius spoke up "we are here to claim the Potter vault for the ministry due to the death of the last member and the fact there is no will." the goblin looking up from his accounting book for the first time in the conversation "is that so well then I ought to send you to the Potter account manager. I will call for a escort for you you may wait farther down on the bench" pointing a knobby finger to the back of the reception area. After waiting what had to be half an hour a very annoyed Fudge and Malfoy were finally being led down winding tunnels to their destination. The goblin escorting them took them to a large wooden door carved with the Potter crest across it, the goblin pushed open the door telling them to go inside before slamming it behind them "what a rude little goblin" the sound of a throat clearing then a raspy voice shocked them "that 'rude little goblin' is my son" making quotes with his finger when he repeated what Fudge said. Glaring at Fudge who look cowed Lucius said "we are here to seize the Potter vault" then nudging Fudge to hand over the order. Taking the order from Fudge the goblin looked it over "well this order seems to be right" as he said this both Lucius and Fudge got a greedy gleam in their eyes "but I can't follow it" making both humans frown "why the hell not the ministry has the right to take vaults to which there is not will or no family left to take" the goblin turning to look at Fudge said "while that may be true Harry Potter is most certainly not dead or I would know. So go back to your ministry and wait until he really does die" then threw the order at Fudge who was sputtering about him being dead "the ministry records show Harry Potter is not longer alive" spoke Lucius "well your records may say that but ours are more accurate. Now are you going to leave and stop wasting my time or do I have to get you removed" "no goblin we can see ourselves out" when the door closed one Albus Dumbledore dropped his personal invisibility cloak to sit back down.

"that was enlightening" spoke Albus

"yes it was but what I said was true" spoke the goblin

"is there any way you can tell where he is other than being alive?" asked Albus with a hopeful expression

"sorry there is too little magic to track but when it does we will send you the location" said the goblin with what looked to be a sad expression

"that is more than I have right now but I do hope he shows sooner than later I worry deeply for him. He is all that is left of one of my oldest friends family" collecting himself and wiping away a few tears "I will see myself out I must tell my colleagues the good news" getting up from his chair he gave a short bow to the goblin before walking out the door

"I sure hope we find him I really liked his parents, always respectful like you and unlike others" he mumbled to himself

Arriving at his office albus went the fing Minerva post-haste. Finding her in her office as she was grading papers "I have very good news Minerva" looking up and not daring to hope "what Albus out with it" unable too contain himself he just blurted it out "he is alive Min he lives" shocked Minerva asks to to be sure "who is alive?"

"HARRY POTTER. He survived the fiendfyre somehow" spoke a excited Albus Dumbledore

"where is he Albus?" asked a now extremely happy Minerva

"I don't know but I will never give up searching so long as I live" Albus spoke in a determined voice

"I'll search with you but first a drink" pulling out her wand she summoned her best whiskey. Pouring two glasses and handing one to her friend. Both of them picked up their glass and raised it up.

"To Harry"

"yes to Harry"

downing both their drinks and refilling them she spoke "happy this day did not end up worse"

"indeed Minerva it could have been worse" spoke a pensive Albus Dumbledore looking out the window to the setting sun _'yes it could have been so much worse'_ thought Albus when he down the second glass "so much worse" he mumbled under his breath.

* * *

><p><strong>tha-tha-tha-all folks <strong>

**nickflash signing out (literally I have work to get to and I'm late)**

**oh and free cookies (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**1/7/15 fixed dates**


End file.
